


Shit Post

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have no explanation.





	Shit Post

"Oh shit." Ford mewled from the bed.

"Mhmm." Stan moaned.

The two were in bed with Mabel and Dipper, Ford pinned beneath his brother as he stretched his asshole out, massaging the insides.

"Oh~" Ford moaned as Stan's fingers hit his prostate.

"You like that, huh?" Stan asked.

"You two look so hot." Mabel purred as she pressed a finger inside herself, feeling around.

"Oh, Mabel." Stan groaned. "Here, Dipper take over for me. I'm gonna help your sister."

As Dipper took over his job, Stan sat beside Mabel. He helped her peel her clothes of as she started rubbing her clit against his leg for friction. Once it was all off, Stan pressed his finger through her folds and thrusted into her.

"Mmh."

Once she was stretched out enough, he grabbed her by the waist and lowered her all the way down his cock. They both moaned in time as Stan started moving back and forth, their skin slapping together as he thrusted in and out.

"I-I gotta get in a different position, hun." He huffed, sliding off the bed to lay her on it.

"Am I doing good?" Dipper asked as he thrusted his dick into Ford. 

"Yes, my boy. You're doing amazing!"

Stan held one of Mabel's legs over his shoulder and sped up his thrusts till they were both moaning uncontrollably. Waddles walked in, oinking while trying to jump on the bed.

"I think Waddles wants in on this too." Mabel said. "Could you pick him up?"

Stan slid out of her and put the pig on the bed. Mabel proceeded to flip onto her stomach, suspending her ass up in the air for all to see. Waddles took that as an invite, wrapping his front legs around Mabel's waist and jumping her ass.

"Oh Waddles." She moaned.

He felt so good as the pig sped up his thrusts, all the way till he came inside of Mabel, knot preventing them from seperating.

Dipper yipped when he felt a hard cock press against his asshole, sliding in as he continued working on Ford. 

"Mabel's taken, so I needed someone to get off in." Stan said as he thrusted into Dipper, causing him to do the same to Ford. "I'll do all the work, kid."

All three moaned as Stan thrusted in and out of Dipper, who in turn was being pushed into Ford.

"Yeah~ That's it. Oh!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Closer."

All three came at the same time, falling against each other. Stan was panting when he felt a little dick thrust into his entrance, fucking him mercilessly.

"How much stamina does that pig have?!"

He moaned as the pig came with a squeal.


End file.
